


Anxiety (Camp Camp)

by NiteChan



Series: Broken Smiles AU (Camp Camp) [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: AU is by me, Abuse, Angst, Attempted Suicide, Broken Smiles AU (Camp Camp), Cannon Storyline for this AU, Comfort, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, David is Depressed, Everyone is eighteen, Heart Break, Light Romance, Max is Salty, Other, Self Harm, Support, obscenity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiteChan/pseuds/NiteChan
Summary: What would happen if David was never truly happy?Warning!Explicit language, self harm, attempted suicide, abuse, harrassment, other warnings will be applied.





	Anxiety (Camp Camp)

David waited by the bus stop for his friends. He had looked forward to this day for years now. Eversince Camp Campbell shut down when he was ten anyway. It had been eight long years and his six friends along with himself had planned to move into one big house when they were all eighteen and able to move out on their own.

The roar of a bus engine could be heard in the distance, and David had to admit tthat he got excited and even mustered a smile for a split second. As the bus’s breaks screeched to a stop David boarded the bus and gave the man his money.

“Where are you headed to, stranger?” The man asked. It was no lie that David was a stranger. He secluded himself from everyone and only talked to his friends from camp over the phone. 

“To PineTown sir.” David said in a fake, happy tone before sitting down in the back of the empty bus. It made sense though, it was only six in the morning. He glanced down at his itching, bandaged wrists before looking out of the dirty window. It was going to be at least three hours before they got to his stop so he needed to pass time some how. 

***

David left the bus before calling Max and telling him that he was waiting at the gas station nearest to the bus stop. He had bought a small bottle of water to quench his thirst after the long bus ride. 

It wasn’t even twenty minutes later when Max picked David up, greeting him with a kind smile, sarcastic remark, and small hug. David was used to Max not liking physical contact and it was completely understandable. Max always had problems with being touched, even when younger.

“How have you been, David?” Max asked nonchalantly.

David knew that Max knew exactly how he had been. He saw the slight look of worry and a small frown when Max had seen the bandaging on his wrist and the few healing scars on his upper arms. “I’m fine.” That hurt. It hurt to lie, but David was never fine. He hated himself for it, but he kept that smile and happy tone going.

“Cut the shit David, you’ve been fucking hurting yourself. What does the pain even fucking do?” Max sounded on the verge of tears which was very odd for him. 

“Seriously Max, I’m fine. I got hurt when jogging a trail last week. I scraped up both of my arms last week. There’s no big deal.” David held his smile as his eyes stung and a lump formed in his throat from the lies. He wished he wore his jacket so Max couldn’t see the bandages, the pain. 

“What the fuck ever.” Max growled, just dropping it since he knew that David wouldn’t talk about that kind of thing. He had never been a talker, only a liar when it came to the subject. Even to his own therapist.

Max soon drove down a path into the forest before stumbling upon the giant house. There were only two shared cars among the now seven people living among them.

 

David got out of the car with Max and walked with him to the door. When Max opened the door the true anxiety stabbed into him like a knife.

It was time to face up to everyone else.


End file.
